Us
by HellionKyou
Summary: Four sister's A secret untold, a mission, untold, and a love bonding...even though...i suck at summaries Rated T For Langue


**Us**

**Disclaimer I own my OC's**

**Devon, Lucy, Melanie and Mary**

**HellionKyou**

**RnR**

**Rated T ( for langue)**

**Summary: She was born a freak, lived as a freak, and moved from one place to another, she has one problem…she clumsy as hell, and her first encounter with our favorite turtles, was a bit alarming…for them.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Devon **

She wore black shoes, black pants a white tank top with black sleeves underneath. She placed a hat over her head, and black trench coat, to cover her whole body. She wore sunglasses, in the middle of the night.

Drinking her last spot of tea, she jumped out a four story building and landed directly on her feet.

"I don't see why, mum said I was clumsy, I landed on me feet this time." She spoke with a thick British accent. She walked down the streets of her new home. New York. It was dark and smelled of hobo's. Her nose began to burn from the ash and fire in the air. "Bloody hell, why on earth would they send me here?" She questioned out loud. She walked down an old alley way, jumped over a few roofs, and landed back on the ground. The air no longer smelled of ash and fire, but of humans. She covered her mouth, hoping not to gather in their germs. "Oh, I do believe I am quite lost, haven't got an idea where I am." She said with her hand over her nose and mouth looking up, she didn't even seem to see the open man hole.

"Ahh, oops" As she fell, she landed on her butt. Her eyes were closed as she could hear voice's in the back ground, the weren't human she could tell from the smell. She looked up. Seeing from her black sunglasses peering green as she looked at the strange figures. She quickly got up, as one walked up to her. "Who are you?" He pulled out his twin Sai.

"Hmm, well you're not exactly like me, but I guess this is what mum ment, by sending me here, bloody hell my bum and tail hurts."

"Tail?" the orange one intervened.

"Why yes of course." She smiled, removing her shades, to show her orange and blue eyes with cat slits. She removed her hat, and coat. To reveal her long curly red hair, and black tail and black cat ears. She had fangs and claws as well.

"Who are you?" The blue one asked.

"Gah, I do recall that being rude of me, my name is Devon." She said. "Though, as you can tell I am not what you call "human" nor can I play the part of one, my mum, sent me here, she told me I would find four others in a way like me, and my sisters."

"You have sisters." The orange one asked.

"Yes Sir orange, they are not currently here at the moment, as you can tell there is only I. Now if you would be so kind to introduce you selves or I could find names to call you myself." She said with an evil smile.

The purple one nudged his brother in red. "She's similar to you, eh Raph."

"What ever" He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Ah, I see you have arrived."

Devon turned around.

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"I couldn't resist the curiosity, and sides I fell down a hole." She smiled. He sighed.

"Take a seat, Devon. My son's as well.

Devon sat on the couch, she sat beside purple and orange. Red was on the edge and the blue was in the chair.

"So you guys are like the color of the rainbow."

Red growled.

"An introduction would be in order."

"But master don't you usually start off with the story."

"I already know the bloody story, blue. It is my story you need to know." She growled.

Splinter sighed and shook his head.

Orange looked at her, and took her hand, she was a bit confused by this, but let if fly. "My name is Michelangelo, but please call me Mikey." He said with a smile, and let go of her soft hand, she turned to purple.

"I'm Donatello, Donnie will do."

She nodded and looked at blue. "Leonardo, but you can call me Leo"

"As the loyal lion?"

He smiled a bit.

She looked at red. "Well red with the twin sai, what might you're name be, or haven't you one?"

"Raphael" He growled. She got up, walked till she was facing him and looked him in the eyes, he glared are her as she did him. They stayed like that for a bit.

"So Devie , you hungry."

She looked over slowly, and then stood straight up, and smiled, placing one hand behind her back. "You wouldn't by any chance have a spot of tea, would you?"

"An excellent choice"

"Dudette, do you like Pizza."

"I suppose, are they better than crumpets."

"I um…I don'…"Mikey started.

"Yes." Donnie added.

"Wait, what is you're story."

"My name is Devon, I was born in London England, I was born like this as were my three sisters. Mum says I am the Clumsy one with the bad temper, anyways I am eighteen, have already been in many wards, fought and destroyed…or in other words demolished. I know more about the art of combat than most of England and haven't died yet. They, called me a freak, I call myself a survivor. It was me mums own fault really, because of her, she allowed scientist to extract animal DNA into her blood supply. We were born to be used as killing machines instead my sisters and I disagreed and destroyed the laboratory, Mel, wasn't to keen on that, but it had to be done, as for that, I was sent here b me mum her self, to help you guys, but from you're shock of having no clue what I am taking about you're master has no breathed a word of this to you yet, now for that tea."

"So you're a murder." Raph stated.

"No, I did what had to be done, or I and my sisters would be dead." She growled.

"And you're sisters are they weird cat things as well or what?"

She got up in his face. "They are of cat breed and you shaint talk, for you are a turtle."

He growled at her. "Get use to being called a freak, love. Because you will hear it through your entire life." She walked off and followed the others into the kitchen. Splinter looked at his angry son.

"I'm going out." He announced.

"Oh, if you happen to see my sister…"

"How will I know what they look like?" He yelled back.

"They will be dressed like I was stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid!?"

"You!"

Splinter just shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Yeah and what the fuck are their names?."

"Such langue, hold your damn tongue will you, it isn't pleasant to use such words!"

"Shut up and give me their fucking names!!?"

"Mel, she has glasses, Lucy, she is weird, and Mary, and stop cussing or I will sharpen my claws on your soding face"

"Fuck you!"

She popped her head from the kitchen with pizza in her mouth. For that moment her felt his hart race she looked to cute, she grabbed the pizza from her mouth. "Love, I don' think that would work." she said and placed the pizza back her mouth and walked back to the others.

Raphael grabbed his trench coat and hat and walked out. The chances of him running into her bizarre sisters was slim to nothing.

Still a part of him was looking…what else was their to do. Casey and April were out of town for a while, and no crimes have been going hay wire, there was really nothing to do. So he just sat on the highest roof top and waited.

An hour later.

A can fell over. "You're not discreet."

"No, I am not."

She sat down beside him.

"What do you want?"

"The sent me after you, they said, since I would have a better chance of smelling you out I should go, which is better than getting hit on by Mike." She said with out a smile. She wore no disguise.

"What is it you are here for?"

"I am sorry until your master tells you I cannot."

"What ever."

"Don't whatever me, I told you I was sorry, bullocks you are such a soding ass!" She exclaimed.

"F…"He started.

"Hey, Devon is that you we hear up there?"

"Yup, no mistake no one cusses like she does." Devon's eye's lit up as she jumped from the building and landed on her feet.

"Wow, sweetie you landed on your feet." The one with glasses said.

"Mel, they don't know."

"So for our mission?" Lucy asked.

""Until they know, we are to train." Mary said.

Devon looked up. "Hey, Red, these are my sisters, we shall be going, see you later!" She basically shouted.

"So you have to yell, you're going to attract attention. He leaped off the roof.

"Soding nit wit I can shout and I yell all I want!." She exclaimed.

"I'm green, you're a fucking cat!, the look like alien hobo's, lets leave shall we."

"Alien space hobo's sounds way better." Lucy chuckled.

"Oh god"

"Alien space hobos with turtle allies, Rockin'" Lucy chuckled again.

"Shut up!" Devon snapped.

"Damn."

**Chapter Two: Sister and Brothers.**

Mikey and the others walked out of their current spots, to greet the newly added. Mar was first to take off her hobo cloths. She removed her cap, to reveal long brown hair and brown orange ears and tail. Than her sun glasses, to show her beautiful green and blue eyes with cat slits, she took off her trench coat that was brown instead of black and wore blue jeans, and simple black and grey shirt.

Than Mel, she removed her hat and huge sun glasses, that were over her glasses. Her hair was long and black her eyes were purple and blue with cat slits, her cat ears were pure black just like her tail.

They all looked like Lucy.  
"I like the space alien hobo look."

"Now!" Mary demanded.

"Fine fine."

She removed her cap and sun glasses her hair was light brown with streaks of black and blue in it, her ears were light brown and a stripe on each side of black, her eyes were orange and yellow, with cat slits and like her ears her tail was the same way, sept', her tail had more black stripes.

They followed up on their introductions as did the brothers.

Determining that Mary was the leader, Lucy was the goof ball, Mel was the smart one and Devon, well obvious from the start.

"Dev, may be clumsy and weird but she is tough and strong, and when her mind is made up she goes with it, I guess it's because she is a red head." Lucy said.

Splinter confronted the girls. "If I had known of the time of arrival…"

"You would of told them sooner, its better this way, we have time to trail while they have time to prepare." Mary said.

"Sir, please tell me, you did not give Devon tea."

He looked away as well did the brothers.

"Tea makes her, her well how to put this…"

"Nuts, is the best term, and yet the only term, she will jump off random buildings and think she can handle just about anything." Mel said putting her glasses back in place.

"Does tea have some kind of unnatural chemical, cats are not suppose to have?" Donnie asked.

Mel, shook her head. "No that's the funny thing, milk makes her sick, and we haven't figured out why. Tea makes her clinically insane. For some reason she is unstable."

Mel said looking at some papers in her pockets.

Devon walked over to her sister. "Have you been doing tests on me?"

"Simple ones actually, I had to know what made you tick."

"Well I should do tests on you."

"you are not even qualified to do so."

Before Devon could say another word she grabbed a hold of her head, and let out a bone shuttering cry, the sister and brothers closed their eats. "Shut her up!" Raphael yelled.

"Can't, it's impossible. I have not been able to figure out why she does this." Mel explained.

"Visions?" Donnie suggested.

"Fuck…"Mel said in her normal tone, she put in ear plugs, took a pen and paper and began to write. The cry went on for too long, Devon fell to the ground, blood started to seep from her nose. Raphael had, defiantly had enough of this, and at this rate she could kill herself, he lowered himself to her level and held her, his ears about to crack, tears streaming from her eyes, Mel and Donnie watched with curiosity.

Then it stopped. They both passed out.

Mel took out her ear plugs. "Don't worry up-ground, nor humans could of heard her, it's some kind of wave she puts out."

"Can all of you do that too?" Leo asked.

Mel shook her head.

"Negative, Devon is special, she isn't entirely like us, and when your master tells you when is going to on, I can no longer tell you any more information.

"Then you tell us!."

"Leonardo!" Splinter yelled.

Mary got up and in Leos face. "One information can not be given out unless the master gives it out, he knows best. And as stubborn as you all may be, you know we are right. Until your master tells you everything, just act as though you don't see us." She said.

He stared back at her. "Well that is going to be rather hard seeing how, Devon and Raph are wrapped as one passed out on the floor, Donnie has taken a liking to Mel, and Lucy and Mikey, oh dear God, may just be the most frightful thing in the world."

"So Mel, what's your real name?" Donnie asked as they wrote down calculations.

"Melanie, why?"

"It's beautiful."

"Its just a name, Donnie, there is nothing special about a name."

"Explains all about a person….and…"

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

"If my sister have visions it could explain why she goes into such a annoing blast, but it does not explain how she remembers nothing."

"Maybe she does, but doesn't tell anyone."

"What would be stupid."

"No that would be genius…she would need someone just like her who understand her, to tell."

"We are not like her, she…well you can tell our accent's are totally different."

"Duly noted."

"Good. As for Dev, she should be waking up soon."

"Explain the nose bleed."

"Their waves coming from her brain."

"No, they are not, if they were they would not cause her any harm, and clearly enough they are causing her some great deal of harm."

"An unnatural force…"

"Paranormal?"

"No, more like psychological." She said and began writing once more.

Devon woke up with Raphael wrapped around her. "Ahh, get the bloody 'ell off of me!!!!" She screamed and threw him, quite literally threw him against the walls of the lair, her eyes glowing red.

TBC

Sorry I am tired and I have much desire to sleep. Sorry if it sucked. Well it is 8:11 am, and I am gonna go to bed.

HellionKyou

Ideas would help

RnR


End file.
